A Valuable Lesson
by thefantasmickah
Summary: Emily reveals her lesbian secrets to Aria, looking for comfort, spilling about how Alison used to manipulate her, playing with her emotions, and how she feels conflicted now, wanting to be with Maya, but not knowing how.     Aria agrees to show her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do not own these characters, simply their actions. This piece of fiction reflects in no way on the television series Pretty Little Liars on ABC Family or the book series written by Sara Shepard. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Emily swallowed hard. The lissome swimmer could just feel herself melt under her artistic friend's gaze. _If she uncrosses and then crosses her legs again, I'm doing the right thing by telling her._ Then she watched, as if she was cued, as Aria switched legs. She gulped. She could do this.

"Em?" Aria's smooth voice pulled her out of her introspection. "Did you want to talk to me about something? You seemed kind of out of it when you called."

The tall girl nodded and chewed on her lips as she contemplated how to word what she was thinking. She couldn't just come out and say it, could she? It's not like it was that easy. She frowned gently, the corners of her mouth moved with the weight she was bearing. "I—" she stumbled but then continued when Aria prompted her with a look. "I like girls. As more than friends. But not all girls. Only some of them. And I do like boys too. I think. I'm not really sure." _Oh, God,_ Emily thought to herself, _make it stop._ She looked up, eyes wide, when she heard Aria laugh. She blushed deeply and looked away. She turned her head up when the laughing stopped abruptly and she felt someone next to her.

Aria spoke softly to her, "I'm sorry, Em. That was totally uncool of me. I shouldn't have laughed. Mainly I was laughing at myself, I guess. I don't know how I didn't see it before."

Emily gaped at Aria. Had she _really_ been that obvious? Sure she had her puppy crush on Ali, okay, she had been in love with Ali, but she and the girls hadn't been friends for years, how could Aria know anything? "How?" she finally breathed swiftly.

"You were always so protective of Ali; no wonder she called you Killer."

Emily could feel her neck start to heat up, it was a good thing she wasn't a red head, the two reds would clash horribly. She moved her hand to her neck in an attempt to cool it; the heat was stifling. "Uh, yeah."

"Shit, I did it again. This is what I should have said. I'm really happy for you, Ems. I'm glad you told me."

Emily lowered her head again "So that's what you should have _said_, what about how you really _feel_?"

"Oh, Emily. This has all come out wrong. I'm so happy for you. And I'm truly grateful that

you trusted me with this," she paused, "Honestly."

Emily's face broke out into a huge smile as she crushed Aria in a hug. "Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"I think I may have some idea." Aria chuckled into her shoulder then pulled back, her eyes searched, "Is that everything you wanted to talk to me about?" Aria sat next to Emily on the bed and took her hands. "I'm here for you if you ever want to talk."

"Do you mean that?" Emily looked relieved, "God, yes. Would you—" she suddenly felt nervous. "Could you just listen and tell me if how I'm feeling is crazy? I don't know what to think." Now that Aria had put her in a place of ease, Emily felt like she could open to her further and tell her about her Ali problem which was greatly affecting her Maya problem.

Aria nodded, "I'm here for as long as you need me."

* * *

The girls passed the first half of the night just talking. Mainly Emily talked. The conversation stayed mostly on Ali, just veering slightly when Aria would ask a question. Emily talked about how Ali had made her feel like she was the only one in the room at one moment and then the next like she was ten inches tall. And for all that she did to her, Emily couldn't help but love her. She was such an enigmatic personality.

Aria had been lovely so far; she had nodded when she understood, sighed when she heard of how Ali had teased Emily about her leanings. Suddenly Aria understood everything. She interrupted Emily mid-sentence, "Wait, so every time Ali would make those cracks to you, about girls being hot or calling you Killer, that was because you liked her?"

"Yes," Emily said miserably. "And even through all of that, I still loved—love her."

"Oh, Ems," Aria rubbed her thumb against the back of Emily's hand in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

"I'm just so lost!" Emily exclaimed. "I don't know how to deal with what I feel. First Ali and now Maya. It's so much in not the right way."

Aria looked at Emily with questions in her eyes, "Maya? What does she have to do with this? Didn't she move into Ali's old house?"

"Yes," Emily groaned. "Which is a memory in itself. I kind of like her. A lot. And she said she would wait for me while I figured out who I was and who I wanted to be."

"She sounds good for you. So what do you need advice on or help with?" Aria concealed the large smile that was threatening to burst forth; if she couldn't help her parents, maybe she could help Emily. She was just tickled, she supposed, that Emily had trusted her out of all of them. A once smiling girl changed to someone who was massively insecure, as if she had reacted to a bolt of lightning.

"Come on now, there's no need to be shy, " Aria urged her along, she really wanted to help the girl because in almost an instant Emily had gone from opening up to her to a shy almost unresponsive girl.

"It's embarrassing." Emily ducked her head down, refusing to look in Aria's eyes.

"Embarrassing like the time Mrs. McAdams caught me doodling pictures of Jason, and then made me show the class because they were 'so good'? They had hearts on them!"

Emily laughed a little which caused Aria's mouth to upturn slightly. It had had the intended response. The taller girl sobered up quickly after Aria's comment. She straightened her back and tried to become as 'no-nonsense' as she could. This was something at which her mother excelled. She grimaced slightly, no need to be thinking of her mother at a time like this. "It's a different type of embarrassing, Aria. When I talk to Maya, what if we get to that _point_?"

"Wait," Aria's eyes grew wide, "You mean sex?"

"Yeah, I don't—I've never had any experience with girls before, or boys for that matter, and I don't know what to do."

"So you want me to tell you?"

Emily looked surprised for a moment before she recovered enough to ask Aria, "Wait you've been with girls before?"

Aria nodded noncommittally, "A couple times while I was in Iceland. It wasn't something I'll probably do a lot, but it was nice, enjoyable."

Emily looked at her friend curiously before she spoke so quietly that Aria had to move her head closer to Emily's so she could hear, "Would you show me?"

Aria felt her mouth dry up, "Pardon me?" She was certain she must have misheard what her friend had asked of her.

"Teach me, please. I need to know."

Aria thought for a long moment, and finally agreed once she saw the look on Emily's face, desperation covered with an overwhelming layer of naivety. "Okay. But we stop if either of us wants to, and we don't mention it to the others. Our little secret that not even A will know."

Emily nodded silently. No words were needed.

"Tell me if I'm going too fast," Aria mumbled, her eyes met Emily's. She leaned over slightly and waited for Emily to tell her it was okay to continue. Their faces were impossibly close without touching before their lips met, tentative, new. The fact that they sat next to each other on the bed made it slightly uncomfortable. Aria shifted her body so she knelt in front of Emily as their kisses became longer and slower, more searching.

Aria broke the kiss and spoke lowly, "You have to make her want you as much as you want her. Make sure she's ready."

Emily looked back on Aria's darkening eyed with her own eyes lagging down. She moved with a burst of confidence as she pulled Aria on top of her. "Show me," she hissed.

Aria groaned at the sudden contact; Emily was a fast learner. She felt her insides heat up as Emily's hands seemed to move of their own accord across her lower back, her fingers tickled the skin they found there. Aria couldn't help it when her hips moved closer to Emily's touch.

She quickly realized that she had been doing nothing with her own hands and promptly slid them to Emily's sides where they moved inside her t-shirt, caressing the butter-smooth skin. Emily gasped into her mouth; Aria grinned wickedly in reply. God, for having no experience, Emily sure knew what to do. And how to kiss; the swimmer was currently exploring the deeper recesses of Aria's mouth with her tongue.

Aria pulled back from Emily's lips for a moment so she could speak. She panted, cheeks flushed as she tried to find her voice. She swallowed thickly and spoke, "Once you know she wants it and is ready, then you get into the bigger stuff." Aria looked at Emily, through the haze of desire, "Do you want to stop now? Now would be the best time. No hard feelings."

"No," Emily watched her though lidded eyes, "I want to continue. Please can we continue?"

"Okay," Aria lowered herself back on Emily and put her hands back under Emily's top. This time, however, her hands didn't stop at her hips. Her hands continued up Emily's shirt to where her fingered grazed the swell of Emily's breast. She was wearing a sports bra, she might have known. She smirked against hot lips as hers and Emily's breath co-mingled paralleling their entangled legs.

Aria's hand grew braver as the noises in Emily's throat became louder and higher pitched. It wasn't like Emily was doing nothing though, no, she had moved her hands to Aria's ass and was pushing her closer to her body, closer than Aria thought possible, heat coming off in waves. Aria whined in response, she was feeling so much without enough skin-to-skin contact. Emily seemed to understand the impatience in Aria's voice and she lifted her shirt over her head before unsnapping Aria's top. Aria had never been so relieved before that she was wearing easily accessible clothing.

Breasts pressed against breasts as Aria detached her lips from Emily's mouth. As much as she enjoyed kissing Emily, she had a lesson to teach. She spoke in between kisses down Emily's neck, "It's all," kiss, "About finding," another kiss, lower this time, "What gets her off." One last kiss lingered in the junction of Emily's neck and shoulder. Aria sucked in at the pulse point, sure to leave a mark. Emily whimpered. "And I think you are wearing entirely too much clothing." Aria grinned as she undid the top button of Emily's jeans and unzipped them. She looked for confirmation before she continued.

The tall girl moved her hands from Aria's ass to still her hands from their intended path, "Let's just—" Aria prayed she wasn't going to end it, she was so worked up right now, "Go slow again," Aria breathed a sigh of relief, and then groaned when she heard what Emily said next, "I still have a lot to learn and I want to soak it all up." And soak it up she could, if the state of her boy shorts were any indication.

"God, I want you so badly right now, you know that. If Ali didn't want you, she's crazy. You're a catch."

Emily flushed again, this time Aria watched in fascination as the blush spread across Emily's chest, the colour darkening Emily's coppery skin tone. "Then I have you right where I want you." Emily threw Aria's words back to her.

"Yes," Aria watched as Emily took off her own pants and then went to remove Aria's as well. Emily laid there as Aria hovered over her and took in her disheveled look. She looked so deliciously windblown; her long dark hair was matted slightly with sweat but still flowed around her shoulders like cool water. Her lips were puckered and the beginning of being chapped was evident from their previous kissing. "Oh, god yes."

"So, what do I do, Oh-Wise-Master?" Emily teased slightly, but Aria could tell that her tone was masking her desire.

"You just-," Aria picked up Emily's hand and placed it on her breast, "Do what feels right. You'll know what to do by the noises I make." She sighed gently as Emily, finally it seemed, started to move her hand against the fabric of her bra. Thankfully she had left the one she knit years ago at home, because the lacy quality of this one was much more appealing. She couldn't help the moan that escaped from her mouth as Emily slipped one hand into her bra and cupped her breast. The other hand reached around her back and undid the clasp of the bra in one swift motion, which startled Aria into action. She moved her hand to the top of Emily's breast and felt the already hard nipple through the fabric. Emily hissed in return.

They continued to tease one another until finally Emily broke the haze once more, "Show me how you…" she gestured to where they were still covered by undergarments. She followed her statement up with, "There is no way I'm not ready."

Aria smiled softly and spoke before she made any motions to move, "Do you want to try on me or let me show you on you? You be the test-dummy."

"Use me," Emily's voice cracked, thick with her desire to have release. "Please use me."

"As you wish." Aria slipped her fingers under the elastic of Emily's underwear and moved slowly over the curls until she was near her final destination. Aria kissed Emily's stomach and left a mark to the left of her belly button, it was an outie. "Just breathe, Ems. You're doing great," Aria remarked against her skin as her fingers moved closer to touch slippery wet. God, she was so warm and she could feel her fingers slide easily across the folds as she prepared Emily. She moved her fingers through her folds a couple times before circling Emily's clitoris. Emily practically vibrated to match the sensation coursing through her nervous system. "Shit. That's—" she stuttered, unable to formulate the words that she intended to.

"If you like that, then just wait for the next part of your lesson." Aria could care less that Emily had stopped her teasing of Aria's breasts; this was about Emily and her growth. Aria pulled down Emily's underwear fully so she could give her complete attention. One finger continued to circle her clit as the other dipped into the opening of Emily's vagina. Aria moved her finger in slowly, careful not to hurt Emily. Once Emily had settled, Aria moved her finger deliberately in as far as it would go and then pulled it back out. Emily gasped at the sensation. Aria continued to move her finger, picking up speed with both hands as she went. "Watch and learn," she said as she could feel Emily growing close, this wouldn't take much longer. Emily had started to laugh when her voice caught in her throat as she finally felt her release. A moan rumbled deep within her as her hips rode out the sensations. She then fell back against the bed and looked at Aria her eyes shone with something indescribable.

She watched as Aria removed her finger from her body and brought it up to her mouth. She groaned as Aria put it in her mouth, their eyes locked in a staring contest neither wanted to lose. She smirked slightly as she saw Aria's eyes flicker closed at the taste. "Teacher?" she spoke innocently, "I think it's time to show you what I've learned."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** What do they call this? Oh yeah, PWP. Enjoy.

* * *

Emily slid down Aria's body until her face was next to the flat of her stomach. Emily watched as it moved with the heat of her breath. Goosebumps appeared and Emily couldn't help but kiss her way around Aria's stomach until she was hovering over the part she wanted to touch most. Heavy-lidded eyes met hers when she looked up, "Can I?"

"Please." Aria's face held a light bush, it really gave her an attractive glow. Maybe in a different life Emily would be attracted to Aria as more than friends, though she supposed this was kind of like that but Emily couldn't see this going further than this point.

She moved her hand down and stroked against the velvety wetness of Aria's folds, liberally spreading it around as she learned what made Aria twitch and moan.

"Please!" Aria said again, quickly losing patience with Emily taking her time.

Emily tutted, "Now, now. You waited your turn nicely, don't worry, I'll take good care of you." She pushed her finger in deeply and pulled it out, tasting Aria and moaning. Aria tasted a little different than she was expecting, different than herself at least. "God you taste good."

"Taste me." Aria was quickly losing the ability to speak.

Emily took an experimental lick of Aria's fold and then melted into her. She worked slowly around every part of Aria, lingering only when Aria's reaction prompted her. Aria's body sagged briefly in relief when Emily's tongue found her clit. Emily circled it a couple times before flicking it gently, her breath heating up the bud even more.

"Finger. Use your finger."

Emily obliged her and started circling her finger around Aria's entrance, all the while spelling the alphabet against Aria's bundle of nerves. She added another finger, reaching deeper and curling them, rubbing against the part of her walls that made Aria moan the most. She picked up the pace, her tongue vibrating as she hummed Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Out of the corner of her eye she could see as Aria gripped the bed tightly, the springs in her body starting to uncoil. "Keep"- Aria was barely able to talk- "Going."

Emily sped up gradually and took in the sight as Aria's body started to quake with the force of her orgasm. Emily watched as her friend came back down and crawled up her body so she could move Aria's hair from her face. "How was that?" She leaned down and kissed Aria lightly on the lips.

"God, you're good."

Emily laughed, "I learned from the best."


End file.
